


Bundle of fuzz

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Monster au [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Regis spends time with his little one during the night and Noctis couldn't be happier
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: Monster au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160960
Kudos: 24





	Bundle of fuzz

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured I might as well say what species the Caelums are in this au 
> 
> I hope you guys like this sorry it's short writing's been tough for a while T-T
> 
> I'm gonna be honest the reason I wrote this was cause I feel like I don't write enough fluffy dad content and wanted to change that and I've never wrote Regis with his smol

Regis adores his son. His tiny fuzzy black wings and antennae, big red eyes and the tiny squeaks he does.

He knows the tiny moth baby's eyes won't stay red but for now he finds it cute. It's cuter when Noctis tries to flap his tiny wings which is what he currently is doing as Regis holds him close to his chest.

"You can't fly yet my child. Your wings are far too small." Regis informs him.

Baby Noctis squeaks at him and attempts to grab one of his father's giant fuzzy wings.

Regis smiles and stops him as Noctis attempts to chew on one.

"I doubt you'd like the taste little one." 

The infant stares up at him before flopping against Regis chest. Regis rubs his back as his son nibbles on his shirt.

"I'll take that as your hungry Noctis."

Noctis blinks and hiccups as Regis stands with him.

"You're a rather quiet baby." Regis sighs. "I don't know if I should be worried or not."

Noctis flaps his wings and goes back to munching on Regis shirt as Regis carries the baby to the kitchen.

"You're far too young for solids, Noctis." Regis smiles at his son who offers a squeak at him.

Regis plants a kiss on his head which makes the baby's little wings flap harder. He seems to adore his father's attention, he favours cuddles but kisses are nice too.

Regis prepares a bottle for said baby, carefully holding Noctis with one arm and preparing said bottle with the other.

Noctis gets impatient as he waits for it and actually cries which tugs on Regis' heartstrings.

"Daddy's going as fast as possible little one. I promise it'll be ready soon." he says, rubbing his back.

Sadly such comfort doesn't stop the cries so Regis does the next best thing. He sings.

It's a lullaby passed down for generations. He has no idea where it started but he recalls it from his youth, mostly his mother singing it to him.

Noctis settles a little into the lullaby and blinks almost surprised such a thing just occured.

Regis can't help but laugh before finally managing to feed the surprised baby his bottle once it cooled.

**Author's Note:**

> Moth baby! Moth baby!
> 
> So they're like mothmen like beings :D I have no excuse other than I wanted to make Noct a cryptid and just imaging his eyes glowing in the night would either be funny or terrifying  
> * * *
> 
> I like to imagine the babies of this species squeak at first before eventually learning to speak around the same time human babies do  
> * * *  
> Regis is that dad who can and will show his smol to everyone. He's very proud and happy over his little baby boy. He has many photos of him
> 
> Clarus is like "Please don't bring him into meetings he needs a nap Regis."  
> * * *  
> I hc Noct as a quiet ish baby unless he gets impatient then he'll cry but usually he's just like random noises but like nothing too loud
> 
> Also like canon Noct probably napped a lot but this time cause he's a baby and not possibly depressed  
> * * *  
> Regis is gonna be stressed when this child learns how to fly


End file.
